W otchłani ciemności
Ciekawostki i Informacje, będące najważniejszymi kwestiami opowiadania. #Jest to moje drugie opowiadanie NA POWAŻNIE w życiu i na Bleach Fan Fiction. #Moje pierwsze opowiadanie - "Szaleństwo" - oficjalnie porzucam, więc proszę nie liczyć na to, że będzie ono kiedykolwiek kontynuowane. #Autor, czyli ja (SzogunPL), nie jest mistrzem języka ojczystego. Jeśli liczysz na genialny styl i pisownię, możesz się troszkę zawieść. Pisać wszelkiego typu opowiadania, historyjki zacząłem w grudniu zeszłego roku, więc mój styl pozostawia jeszcze wiele do życzenia, ale staram się na tyle, ile tylko mogę. #Czytając moje wypociny, przymknij troszkę oko na błędy - szczególnie te interpunkcyjne, ale także proszę Cię o to, byś napisał/a konstruktywną wiadomość w komentarzu, co poprawić, co robię źle, na co zważać szczególną uwagę - myślę, że taki komentarz bardzo mi pomoże. Dziękuję. #Proszę nie wymagać ode mnie wielkich cudów, dopiero zaczynam moją przygodę z pisaniem. #Rozdziały mogą pojawiać się różnie - na przykład dwa miesięcznie lub jeden. Nie będą pojawiać się na pewno za to co tydzień, gdyż chcę włożyć w to opowiadanie więcej wysiłku, starać się utrzymywać zadowalający poziom. #Życzę miłego czytania. Pozdrawiam, SzogunPL. Prolog Wreszcie zaczynał się budzić, po wielu godzinach pustki, którą odczuwał wewnątrz duszy. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiedział, ile był nieprzytomny, ale miał wrażenie, że ten sen trwał wieczność – kto wie, może był „nieobecny” przez kilka dni, a może nawet lat. Jedyne, co pamiętał, to jego ostatnia misja, na którą wyruszył ze swoim oddziałem, w celu wyeliminowania niebezpiecznej grupy wrogów, którzy od wielu stuleci rozpoznawalni byli głównie pod nazwą „Cienie”. Pamiętał doskonale wyruszenie jego oddziału na tę misję, potrafił ponownie odtworzyć w swojej głowie moment, w którym toczyła się bitwa pomiędzy jego towarzyszami a jednostkami wroga, lecz co było dalej, nie miał pojęcia. To nastąpiło tak szybko… Gdyby tylko wiedział, albo coś podejrzewał, zapewne zareagowałby w odpowiedni sposób i cała ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca. Był człowiekiem pewnym siebie, wiedzącym, na co go stać i znającym się na walce, w końcu w swoim życiu przeżył już ich ładne kilkaset, z których, nie zawsze, ale wychodził przeważnie zwycięsko. Lecz był też typem człowieka popełniającym, można by rzec, dziecinne błędy, stające się dla niego później ważną lekcją. Zawsze gdy po ciężkim dniu odpoczywał w swoim pokoju, najczęściej na wygodnej sofie, popijając kubek gorącej melisy, żeby ochłonąć po całym dniu, długo rozmyślał nad ostatnimi godzinami w swoim życiu, szukając jakiś pomyłek z jego strony i odnajdując lepsze rozwiązania, które mógłby zastosować w danej sytuacji. Był młodym mężczyzną, więc czasem tego doświadczenia mu brakowało, za to potrafił szybko wyjść z trudnej sytuacji przebiegłością, w której był równie uzdolniony, co w walce lub uciekaniu przed kobiecymi stopami, będącymi dla niego najbardziej ulubioną, ale także wstydliwą częścią ciała u kobiet, przez którą na sam widok dostawał rumieńców. Jego ciało było ciężkie, obolałe. Był wyczerpany. Nie miał sił, żeby otworzyć oczy, a co dopiero wołać o pomoc lub próbować się uwolnić, bo mimo zamkniętych oczu i odczuwalnego bólu, wydawało mu się, że był uwięziony, przypięty do czegoś na suficie. Zebrał siły i gwałtownie zaczął się szarpać, co tylko potwierdziło fakt, że jednak jest do czegoś przywiązany, ale żeby upewnić się w swoim przekonaniu, musiałby otworzyć szeroko powieki i spojrzeć w górę. A jak można by się domyślić, kosztowałoby to jego wiele wysiłku, którego powinien unikać w obecnym stanie, choć wydaje się to niemożliwe zważywszy na to, że Kyosuke jest dość ruchliwym człowiekiem. Szamotał się tak jeszcze przez dwie minuty, ale żadnego rezultatu nie było, natomiast poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż dwie minuty wcześniej – wydawało mu się, że pęka mu kręgosłup i wszystkie jego kości. Ale nie poddawał się. Gdyby teraz się poddał, zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego, co do tej pory osiągnął, to najprawdopodobniej byłby to dla niego przykry koniec, którego był tam gdzieś w najskrytszych zakamarkach swojego umysłu świadom, kiedy wyruszył na tę misję. Kyosuke zaczął otwierać oczy – powolnie, ale zaczął. Jego powieki były opuchnięte i miał wrażenie, jakby były czymś do siebie sklejone. Kiedy je otworzył i przeczekał chwilę aż jego wzrok wróci do normy, ujrzał dominującą wokół niego ciemność i mężczyznę siedzącego na fotelu, który był widoczny tylko dzięki małej lampce stającej na stoliku od jego lewej. Słabiutki wzrok, spowodowany jego – najprawdopodobniej – długą nieprzytomnością, nie pozwalał mu dojrzeć tego mężczyzny w pełnej okazałości, który siedząc na fotelu palił cygaro i popijał czerwone wino z małej szklanki, jednocześnie uśmiechając się i spoglądając w kierunku żałośnie wyglądającego niebieskookiego. - Jak dobrze, że wreszcie odzyskujesz przytomność – powiedział mężczyzna siedzący na fotelu – Obawiałem się, że cię zabiliśmy, albo że moi synowie za mocno cię uderzyli, na tyle, iż będziesz miał duże problemy, żeby się potem przebudzić. Niebieskooki błyskawicznie rozpoznał mówiący do niego głos, nawet w obecnym stanie był pewien, że osoba, która do niego chwilę temu się odezwała, to aktualny, najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich przywódca Cieni. Znany także jako „Człowiek śmierć”, „Osoba, będąca sługą śmierci”, „Demon” lub jego najczęstszy i najpopularniejszy przydomek – „Człowiek Zagadka”. Owe przydomki zyskał nie bez powodu, gdyż one doskonale określały jego siłę, potęgę i mroczny, będący postrachem na całym świecie charakter, oraz jego nieprzeciętną inteligencję. Mało o jego osobie było wiadomo, poza tym, że jest potężny, bezduszny i że ma dobre kontakty z Shinigami – oczywiście do czasu, aż nie wypowiedział wojny. Mało kto miał również przyjemność spotkać go we własnej osobie – wszelkie sprawy rozwiązywał za pośrednictwem wyznaczonej przez niego osoby, która miała obowiązek doprowadzić ów sprawę do korzystnego dla niego rezultatu, w przeciwnym razie, gdy coś poszło nie tak, pośrednik ginął śmiercią natychmiastową i bezbolesną, prosto z rąk samego Człowieka Zagadki. Mężczyzna w pozycji siedzącej nieustannie przyglądał się ciemnowłosemu, puszczając kółeczka z dymu papierosowego i tajemniczo się uśmiechając w kierunku wiszącego chłopaka. - Rany, rany… - odezwał się Człowiek Zagadka, odkładając cygaro na drewniany stół i mówiąc, wydawałoby się, z rozczarowanym tonem. - … Kto by pomyślał… W moich rękach spoczywa życie jedynej nadziei Egzekutorów – aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Zakończył ironicznie, opuszczając głowę i śmiejąc się pod nosem, jednocześnie pukając palcem wskazującym i środkowym o krawędź stołu, mocno o niego uderzając – na tyle, że sam Kyosuke słyszał pukanie, mimo że dzieliła ich spora odległość. Jego drżące usta, nie pozwalały mu wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, a w tym momencie miał ochotę odpowiedzieć coś wulgarnego w kierunku tego bydlaka, który w zauważalny sposób z niego drwił. - No tak, wybacz moje niestosowne zachowanie… - powiedział ponownie z dawką ironii, wstając z fotelu i zmierzając w kierunku ciemnowłosego – Nie możesz mówić, bo ledwo co żyjesz. Wiesz, tak sobie czasem myślę… Jak to wszystko by się skończyło, gdybyś tamtego dnia nie popełnił największego błędu w swoim życiu. Co prawda, powinienem się cieszyć z twojej głupoty, ale mam pewien niedosyt, w końcu jesteśmy sobie bliscy, więc jakbyś wtedy to zakończył, to może nie zginęłyby te wszystkie niewinne osoby, które poszły do piachu za sprawą twoich nierozsądnych rąk! – nagle nim samym wstrząsnęły niezauważalne dotąd emocje, wywołując u niego ogromne poruszenie na twarzy - … Cóż za wzruszająca historia. Przez moment było mi cię żal – serio. Byłeś nikim, przeszedłeś bardzo dzielnie przez pewien etap w swoim życiu, przez który wiele istot dawno by się poddała i zdechła z braku sił i nadziei, i następnie stałeś się kimś, żeby teraz znowu być zwykłym śmieciem, niewartym nawet tego, by żyć… Mowa mężczyzny w wieku około czterdziestu lat trwała przez dobre dwie minuty, lecz Kyosuke wydawał się lekceważyć jego wszystkie słowa, a zamiast tego szukał sposobów, które pomogłyby mu wydostać się z zaistniałej sytuacji, ale to było wręcz niewykonalne w jego stanie, dlatego szybko zrezygnował, i postanowił wysłuchać to, co mówił do niego ten mężczyzna, nazywany przez niego najczęściej bydlakiem lub łajdakiem. - Zapewne wiele razy zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego jestem od ciebie lepszy, sprytniejszy i mądrzejszy? Przecież jesteśmy z jednej krwi, więc dlaczego tak jest, że jesteś nikim w porównaniu ze mną? – kontynuował drwienie z wyczerpanego chłopaka, przybliżając się do niego i łapiąc dłonią jego podbródek. – Odpowiedz jest dziecinnie prosta i zauważalna. Ty byłeś zawsze nikim, może przez chwilę ci się coś udawało, ale, jak widać, długo to nie trwało. Zaś ja od samego początku jestem istotą idealną! Posiadam wszystko to, co powinna mieć dusza idealna, wiedząca, że nie ma dla niej miejsca wśród zwykłych ludzi. Na świecie istnieją dwie grupy: Zwykli, słabi ludzie, którzy nie mają większego głosu i nic nie znaczą na tym świecie, oraz Ci, którzy ten świat zmieniają – do tej grupy należą właśnie istoty doskonałe, mające niespotykane dotąd umiejętności i potrafiące podporządkować sobie innych. Ty jesteś tym słabszym! Jesteś cieniem własnego ojca, mój drogi… - P-pieprz…się… - odpowiedział, ledwo co zrozumiale, opadając z każdą następną sekundą coraz bardziej z sił i mając wrażenie, że za chwilę nastąpi ten przykry koniec, którego się obawiał w głębi duszy. Usłyszawszy słowa skierowane w jego stronę, wypowiedziane przez Kyosuke w sposób godny potępienia, mający czarne włosy, gdzieniegdzie siwiejące, mężczyzna zasmucił się odpowiedzią swojego więźnia, rozczarował się, chociaż on sam mocno drwił z młodego chłopaka przed kilkoma chwilami. Odszedł od niego na kilka kroków wstecz, dłonią dotknął swojego czoła, zaczynając lekko je masować, spojrzał jeszcze raz na zakrwawioną twarz młodego mężczyzny i szeroko się uśmiechnął, a następnie zaciskając pięść uderzył ogromną siłą w brzuch dwudziestolatka. Ten, przyjmując potężne uderzenie, złożył się wpół i wypuszczając ze swych ust fontannę krwi, stracił przytomność.